


雕龙嘴

by fatfox



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfox/pseuds/fatfox





	1. Chapter 1

1客从何出来

  


雕龙嘴在崂山，但就算平时往来崂山的人也很少注意到它。

  


这是张继科第一次回老家的时候他父亲对他说的。而现在，他顶着因为抽条有些过分清瘦的身体缩在后座，看着车窗外，无声地打量着渔村。

  


村子零零碎碎的抱成一团，看起来都挺老旧的，最惹眼的就是一个带大院子的新房子。那是张继科父亲前年翻修的，白闪闪的，像个不好的预兆，刺痛他的眼。

  


车渐渐驶入村口，路立刻就变得颠簸起来，坡也爬了好几个，速度自然慢下来了。许多孩子就从街头巷尾里窜出了，跟着车后面转。偶尔靠近了就想办法凑上玻璃窗，圆溜溜的眼睛四处转，为了看清里面把鼻子都压扁了。

  


张继科就笼中的獒犬无处藏身被紧紧盯着。他皱眉，倾身凑向驾驶座，濡嗫了一下嘴唇，终于开口说了第一句话。

  


"还有多久到？"

  


"快了。"那人头也不回地答他。

  


果然一会子就到了，汽车停在院门口，孩子门就扒在院墙上。他们眼睛就盯着车门，等着里面走出个什么人来。

  


不得不说城里的孩子还是不一样一些，光身高就高了不少，更别说那一脚踏出来的运动鞋。那群孩子三三两两讨论着，似乎就能讨论出什么似得。

  


张继科听着聒噪也就匆匆进房了。

  


2醒了就要走

  


小孩子总是无法无天的。张继科就像新出炉的饵食，总有一堆咋呼的孩子凑在周围。凑在窗前想在看橱柜里的糖，在玻璃上哈出叫人害怕的水汽。尹霄走出去就像赶鸭子一样，叽叽嘎嘎一阵就散了。院子里一下没了声，张继科在屋里，尹霄在屋外，两人都未曾说过一句话。

  


尹霄也不进去，就站在院子里等一包烟消掉，太阳也沉下，夜晚才算是开始了。他仔细扫走烟蒂，转身拿着门口风干的鱼进厨房生烟去了。

  


张继科醒来的时候屋子里已没有了鼾声。凌晨四点半，海上的工作才开了个头，空气里只回荡着海浪的叫喊和汽笛的嘶吼。不知道汽笛是不是累了，偶尔也停下来。

  


他站在院子的石磨上往海上看，比天还沉的海被几盏大灯照出个窟窿。一些小船零碎的散落在周围，像是被大船牵着也走不远了。但他偏不，他就是要走的。胸口涌出一口气，血却走遍全身，他狠狠地跳下没成拿地撒气，倒震了个脚麻。

  


3客往何处去

  


海边风大，张继科就和个顽固的小石头一样在公路上前行。那时还没有那么多高速公路，村子里就这一条能进大车的路。幸好路上来去的车不多，没人发现他这颗小石头。他记得一路的公路牌，估摸着走到太阳又下山的时候好歹能进个城乡结合部。

  


事实证明他还是太天真，真当车开了这么久是慢的吗。

  


要说回来他还觉得尹霄他们挺沉的住气，这么大半天了也没个人追上来拦拦他。眼看前头太阳都要瞧不见了，一回头后边也什么都没有，连车都不见一辆。就偶尔路边窜出两只耗子给他点惊喜不然还真是独行于天地之间分外苍凉。

  


他回过头，还是继续走。气还没消呢。

  


天又开始朦胧起来和他出去时又有几分相似，饿到顶点的张继科有了几分做梦的感觉。

  


眼前慢慢悠悠晃出一个光点，自行车灯。歪歪扭扭的蛇行，慢腾腾地挪到他更前。

  


一个光头坐车上冲着他大喊"张继科是哇！"

  


张继科不知为何大声地笑了，骑车那人也很快反应过来给了他一脑蹦。

  


"笑什么！小瘦皮猴快上车。"

  


张继科最后还是服帖地坐上了车后座，一双酸麻的脚舒服的荡来荡去。刘国梁在前面奋力地骑着他的自行车，望着前面空荡荡的车篮叹了口气，那可是他买给小辉的面包啊。

  


没错张继科就是为了面包才上的车。如今一手抓住刘国梁后腰的衣服，一边嚼着面包有一搭没一搭的问。

  


原来刘国梁也算是尹霄的徒弟，海监队的。刚从市级办事准备回来，尹霄就给市局里挂了电话找刘国梁。说那小孩张继科跑了，也没怎么他不知道为什么要跑。刘国梁一口应承下来，但也不急，出了局里拐了个弯买了面包才晃晃悠悠上了路。

  


急什么，自古华山一条路，那张继科还能飞不成。果不然，半道上就把张继科给截住了。

  


晃晃悠悠地，张继科又进了村。四轮变两轮，白天变夜晚。刘国梁的老凤凰发出嘎嘎嘎的声响，终于在尹霄家院门的路灯下戛然而止。

  


"可把我累死了，下车！"

  


4 路过亦相逢

  


孔令辉从尹霄屋子里出来正碰上刘国梁压着张继科回来。

  


孔令辉上前拍了拍刘国梁的肩"我还以为你一时半会是回不来了。"

  


刘国梁摸了一把贴额头的湿发，又随手搭上孔令辉"就着一条国道还能去哪。"

  


屋子里头尹霄叫到"是张继科回来了？叫他进来。"

  


张继科掀起门帘听见身后刘国梁说"小辉儿，一会你载我回去，我都骑累了。"

  


等张继科进去了，孔令辉看见空荡的车框才想起来问"我的面包呢。"

  


刘国梁低下身去捣鼓他快要散架的老凤凰。

  


"太急了，没买成。"

  


"哦，没事。"

  


孔令辉看刘国梁光溜溜的头眼神也变得暗淡下来，像是看见倒栽进海里的死鱼。

  


"别折腾了，快点，我载你回去。"

  


回去路上孔令辉腰上挂着刘国梁，憋着一股劲卖力地骑着。直到很久以后他都不会知道是张继科吃了他的面包。

  


第二天，张继科就被尹霄带去了学校。

  


学校挺大的，挂在村子的边上，独独占了好一块平地。

  


张继科被拎着耳朵办公室走一趟被絮絮叨叨一阵就又被放出来了，一个人四处瞎逛。

  


他不爱听别人说起自己的事。

  


远处操场上立着个孤单的篮球架，掉漆的篮板，生锈的篮筐。他想起自己崭新的足球和球鞋，心疼得无处安放。

  


雕龙嘴的海风吹皱了他旧日的湖水，他仿佛听见风里带着尹霄说的话。

  


"继科儿，他现在就一个人了……"

  


风要追上他来了，他只能尽力的跑。要如何不受这风？是躲进石头里，还是干脆埋入水中。

  


他跑出大门听见远处有别的声音，乒乒乓乓，至少能忘记风里的声音。

  


他沿着声音一路摸进学校另一头的大门，又看见一个熟悉的光头，在一台球桌前滴着热汗。击球声不断，像他左胸里跳动的心脏。

  


一会儿一颗球滚到他脚边，刘国梁用拍撑着桌子看他，"小孩过来打球吗？"

  


那个击球声没有停过。

  


5 谁能告诉我

  


海监队平时事不多，闲暇的时候大家轮流上桌。

  


于是在尹霄的默许下，张继科剩下的这个夏天也算有了着落。

  


一般和他打的是刘国梁，教他的是孔令辉。说教也不太对，孔令辉不太明白怎么和他说这些，偶尔带着他挥拍，更多是他自己照着孔令辉学。

  


刘国梁就在台对面和他拉，落后一球的时候就会感叹一句，"有点小辉儿的影子啊。"

  


孔令辉就在一旁笑笑。

  


张继科觉得都挺好的，整个海监队他都混熟了。上至门卫老大爷，下至保卫科的大黄狗。除了常来打乒乓球的刘国梁孔令辉，偶尔也有另一个光头。辉哥还要叫他主任。

  


每次他盯着肖主任黑亮的光头，他都会想起刘国梁光头冒出的发茬。他知道这两者是不同的，但他还不明白为什么刘国梁总是有那么多时间陪自己，为什么刘国梁总是瞪着充满血丝的眼睛。

  


他只知道大概半年以后，他在运动室门外听见里面穿出哭声，像恢复呼吸的溺水者，竭尽全力地吸取所有氧气。

  


而溺水的真相他还有五年才能知道。

  


夏天快要结束的时候，村头又来了辆车。哄哄地开进来，扬起一片尘土。

  


张继科在屋里头听见外边小孩哗哗的声音，还真是一样。

  


6 过人过山不过海

  


"马龙！"

  


许昕推了推车后座的他师兄。

  


"这地方路还挺难绕。"

  


许昕见马龙迷迷瞪瞪的样子，放慢速度，一手往后座扔了瓶水。好巧不巧正好磕马龙膝盖骨上。

  


"哎哎哎！大昕你可看着点扔啊！"

  


许昕没皮没脸的乐，乐完又没好意的去问马龙"师兄，你说这雕龙嘴和你是啥缘份啊？你一来就分给这儿。"

  


马龙不知道这算什么缘，也不知道它的缘还在不在。想了想也只能答"都是命。"

  


车子开进村子里的时候又是夏天，太阳大的不行，一片白房子反光的快比太阳刺眼。许昕眼镜上架着两个墨镜片，开进民房区里时也不禁皱紧眉头四处瞅。

  


好不容易开到他们院门口，许昕摘下眼镜叹了句"爷这手感是真好啊。给你开准得进沟里。"

  


马龙懒得说他，踹了他靠背一脚以示威严。许昕叫着饶命跳下车，往后备箱走。

  


马龙叫住他"你跑哪去呢？！你去开车！我搬进去。"

  


刚才马龙坐在车里出了一屁股的汗，现在海风吹过来倒是凉丝丝的。马龙扔下手里还没开过的矿泉水，麻溜地搬起箱子。

  


许昕不知道停个车浪哪去了，箱子都被他搬进院来了。

  


刚搬起一箱死沉的资料，

  


"马龙？"

  


六月的雕龙嘴还是那么热，太阳太烈，毫无遮挡的炙烤每一个人。马龙还是汗大，头发支楞着垂下来一缕缕的。鼻尖悬着不知道从哪留下来的汗珠，随手一擦又湿了衣袖。

  


他回头，像是什么都没发生的样子和张继科打招呼。可无论如何也端不出一张"哎呀，你都没变"的热乎脸，张继科太黑了。

  


张继科看着马龙的笑脸却是什么都说不出来。

  


"师兄！"

  


许昕一路小跑进来，左手食指上转着车钥匙，快活的打圈。

  


"师兄啊，你可不知道……"

  


许昕愣在门口愣是没搞懂这是个什么情况，还没见过他师兄摆笑脸，别人做黑脸的呢。

  


后面又咋咋呼呼，急匆匆走来一个人，也没个眼力见，张口就喊"那个瞎子，你眼镜不要啦！"

  


该来的终究还是要来得。

  


"科哥！"

  


张继科听人叫他正要回头，马龙却再也沉不住气了。

  


"继科儿，好久不见。"

  


张继科顿了顿，看看马龙，回身又对那人说"这是马龙。"

  


看马龙神色不变他才又接着说"这是我队里的弟弟，方博。"

  


方博打量了一会马龙，呵呵直笑"龙哥好！"

  


许昕弄清这里的关系还在晚饭后。

  


那个叫张继科的带着方博帮他们归置好了所有箱子，热情得把他们晚饭都包了。

  


四个人坐在张继科家院子里，在海风里吃虾虎，吃毛蚬。他师哥出人意料的乖巧，扎在椅子上，一点没有熟人的样子。

  


方博没喝两瓶就晕乎的不行，不知道跑去那里吐了。倒是他嘴里的张继科变成了老张，没来由的撞在一起，勾肩搭背嚎起歌来。

  


"再见青春！再见永恒的伤悲！"

  


歌还没嚎完，一个光头从院外走进来，大喊了一声方博。

  


他师哥蹭的一下就站起来，像是第一次见公婆的女婿。

  


这公婆挺和善，光头也只是笑笑说"龙仔回来啦。老秦怎么样。"

  


回来了？

  


许昕想大概是这村的人都认识他师兄没跑了。

  


他师兄只是笑，回了句"秦老师挺好的。"

  


嘶！许昕怎么觉得自己肩伤有些痛。

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**7 他乡亦是故乡**

 

 

马龙第一次进村的时候有些不大习惯，海蛎子的味道带着水汽塞满他的鼻腔。他不顾不上闷狠狠地拉上车窗，挤在后座的一堆纸箱里不动弹。

 

秦志戬没管他，关上后门和来迎接的干部一起搬东西去了。

 

车里空调早停了，马龙坐着任汗湿了他一身。只有一点风从开着的后备箱过来，吹得他脖子凉。

 

三五成群的孩子从窗外面看进来，想要从纸箱子里找到他。蹦蹦跳跳的，有的还踹起了车门。

 

马龙终究还是忍不住吼了一句，那群小孩却笑着跑了。

 

也不懂是那里来的眼泪，马龙坐回位置上倒有点想哭。

 

哭还没哭出来就听着有人敲他的窗。

 

马龙还以为是小孩呢，开窗要显显自己的威风。

 

结果劈头盖脸地听到一句"马龙是吧？"

 

马龙见着是比自己大的一时间张不开嘴。

 

那人笑了笑了，说"看你这么肥，叫小肥龙吧。"

 

那时马龙的面相实在不太可观。幼时养起的软肉尚未褪去，五官也不舒展地挤在一起，因着胖，面盘子大，五官越发小起来。哭过以后眼皮也微肿。和孔令辉站在一起时差别是太大。

 

也因着这第一面吧后来席间有人问马龙，他总会说他偶像是辉哥。而孔令辉就笑笑继续吃饭，他只是觉得马龙看起低眉顺眼挺乖的。

 

那日他被肖战叫去一起接新来的法务，他不愿一人又拉上了刘国梁。最后走走停停在半路上等他迟了不知道多久。也不知道是看刘国梁在屋里耗着累，还是这样在路边烦。总之，他宁愿在太阳底下等国梁。他习惯了。

 

正走进院子时，刘国梁还在他后面。肖战见他迟了也不恼，只叫他去门口车上弄个人下来。

 

他又火急火燎地走出去，撞上要进来的刘国梁，"你先进去帮忙吧。"说完一刻不停地走了。

 

走到路口见着车边呜啦啦跑走一群孩子，正好上前去。敲开车窗就是一张臭脸，一点威慑力都没有，污七八糟的挂着两行水渍，显得委屈。他莫名的觉得这个新来的小孩像张继科，但他说不清是那一瞬的委屈还是委屈外面那层倔强。

 

但马龙到底也还是马龙，和张继科不一样的。

 

没有哪个小孩离开自己曾经久居的地方不闹点脾气的，马龙也一样。

 

可老秦教出来的不一样，马龙会妥协。并不是一种放弃，只是让日子过下去，把情绪埋心里。

 

秦志戬看马龙就跟着孔令辉进来，想是他对着外人不好发作，对着内有时也是个翘不开嘴的蚌壳，心里就担忧的不行。偏偏马龙不领他的情，快速地走过他，低着头提起箱子就进房间整理起来。

 

晚饭前还有挺长段时间，刘国梁搓窜着孔令辉想要把新来的小肥龙拐球馆里面。要是继科儿来，就让两小孩打一局。

 

张继科那天没能和马龙打上一局。

 

快傍晚的时候肖战来他家叫他，在院门口喊他的名字。张继科不应，他就接着喊，院子里有的鸡鸭都要伸着脖子往他那看。

 

张继科被燥的不行，匆匆跑出来。肖战就嗡嗡的和他讲话，说今天来个小孩，叫马龙，打的可不比他差。

 

他没怎么记那个小孩的名字就记得肖战说他打的好。

 

他们到球社里的时候光线已经不大好，球没那么容易被看清，但桌边那个胖小子他倒是看的清楚，白白的没什么颜色。

 

他们站在门口看了会，肖战问他怎么样。他甩了句"没我强。"转头又走了。

 

晚上吃饭，马龙才第一次见到张继科。隔着一桌子马龙没怎么吃过的海鲜，两两相对各坐一边。

 

院子里亮着白织灯，被电流刺激地发着明晃晃的光，柔柔的。马龙也被照着有了点颜色，是个新娃娃，大家都乐意逗他。张继科已然是混熟的皮猴子，又硬又皮。

 

相比起来现在的马龙的确叫人喜欢，也只有秦志戬知道马龙是什么回事，不去买账。

 

孔令辉叫他肥龙他也不争辩，由着叫。刘国梁倒时不时去闹他，推搡着给他灌了几口酒。拿着最小的杯子，那几口分到他们大人嘴里也不过一口。

 

马龙不愿喝了，摘了个蟹腿塞嘴里，粗粗的刮着舌头也不放，红着嘴唇拿牙齿和壳打架。嚼不烂就含着，如临大敌，等到大家散了，又聚到另一个灯下，烟雾缭绕起来才放下。

 

马龙闻不惯烟味，但没等他开口老秦就发话了。

 

"继科儿，你能帮我把马龙送回去吗？"

 

张继科点头，心里想，秦志戬真不一样，居然问他能不能。

 

另一边，马龙早逃也似的跑到院门口，定定得站着，一步也不敢迈。

 

村子里没什么光，暗暗的。要想回家总要借点光。张继科拿着手腕粗的电筒从屋子里走出来，看着电筒的样子像是刘国梁开夜车用的。

 

一抬头，看见那个小孩，想叫一声却也想不起来叫什么来着，也不姓秦啊。什么龙？

 

"龙。"

 

就叫龙吧。

 

马龙转过头来看他，眼底里红红的。穿堂的风过来把他细碎的头发吹开，衣料贴在稚气未脱的身上。

 

这回张继科总算看清楚了。

 

 

 

**8 你怕不怕啊**

 

 

四个人酒量谁也不比谁高，桌下没几个瓶子人已经没了骨头。

 

许昕不知怎么又跑到方博肩上，两个人嘻嘻哈哈的笑起来，说要送对方回家，又说不清回谁家。

 

张继科就在一边收桌子，手里捧着一摞碗碟，一转身马龙就接过去，匆匆往厨房跑。张继科笑了笑他，现在又像是老熟人了。

 

最后一摞叠起，马龙拿了块抹布递给他，不知道从那里摸出来的。张继科接了过去，说"一会我送你回去吧。"

 

马龙嗯了一声，又拿着碗跑回去。

 

他抹了桌子，又马不停蹄地把圆桌收起来，变回小方桌。不知道现在还有没有人会收这样的桌子。

 

现在他坐在院子里的小马扎上，看着许昕方博瞎乐，突然想起第一次送马龙回家的事。那时马龙也是喝了点。站在亮的地方，却不像是在等他。

 

他开灯说走了马龙就跟上，紧紧贴在他左手边。

 

海风大概还能催上酒气，马龙整个人都烫烫的。张继科想叫马龙离远点，转头看他却叫不出了。

 

拉起马龙的手，真烫。

 

他问"你怕不怕啊？"

 

马龙没说话。张继科又说"我怕啊。"

 

马龙乐了抬头去看他"你也怕黑啊！"

 

张继科却说"我不怕黑，我怕痛啊。"

 

后来怕黑的马龙叫他留下，和他一起等老秦回来。而老秦回来的太晚了，他只能在马龙家睡一觉。他想打个地铺，马龙却拉他上床。老秦也帮他的忙说没有多余的毯子。

 

他想马龙是不是还是怕黑，可村子里安了很多新灯。他想马龙是不是还是要喝了酒才会这样，他还想马龙是不是还怕。

 

等马龙洗完碗出来的时候，许昕和方博已经睡着了。马龙不好意思，但还是跟着继科儿把他们两人塞到了一张床上。

 

张继科就跟着他回去，他家里有两张床。

 

张继科觉得马龙还是怕，只是有点醉酒。

 

 

 

**9我也不知道呀**

 

 

马龙醒来的时候突然不好意思了。

 

他也不知道自己为什么就迷迷糊糊拉着张继科一起睡了，想想他连张继科是哪三个字都不知道。

 

一屁股坐起，把脚揣进拖鞋，哒哒哒地跑了。而张继科还没到醒的时候。

 

夏天的早晨日头不高，还有风，比晚上还舒服，正是睡觉的好时候。马龙却早早起来，穿着大裤衩蹲在院里水池边刷牙，一口泡沫。

 

虽然没什么特别高兴的事，只觉得不那么难熬。冲泡沫的水溅到腿上也不管，晾着更凉快。

 

进屋，秦志戬就坐在餐桌前等他。

 

这像是传统的老毛病，大家都爱在餐桌上谈事。家庭教育也不例外，不知道是不是也有吃了谁的口水就听谁的话这一说，胡乱想起这些马龙就要发笑。

 

他侧过身往屋里走，秦志戬依旧在喝粥，一副没事的模样。

 

马龙回屋，张继科还在睡。只是没啥动静，没有呼噜，就躺在上面，呼吸也不响。马龙总觉得张继科在装睡，但他还是蹑手蹑脚地穿鞋。

 

等他又出来秦志戬已经摆好了架势，放下筷子等他。

 

马龙见这仗势乐了乐，叼起个馒头就飞出去。他一边往前跑背后院子里传出老秦摔筷子的声音他跑得就更快活了。

 

老秦也不打算追马龙，孩子就闹闹晚上总得回来。马龙也清楚老秦不会来追他，跑了两步脚步就慢下来，幽幽地吃着馒头，高粱的，很香。

 

天光才大亮，而村子起的早。近海小渔船有的已经开回来，远只有海的还在漂着，不知道什么时候靠岸。

 

村里活动着的大多都是妇女和小孩。可马龙自出门到现在也没见着几个孩子。不见也罢，马龙踢了踢路边的石头，好像开心跟着滚走些。然而他又想找回来，少不了走些路。

 

路可不好走。

 

兴许是八月的北风刚过，雾气散了，家家户户都拿潮的滴水的东西出来晒。放眼望去也是白茫茫的一片，高低不同的房子似乎也不那么好认。

 

日头愈发烈，照得人也燥。胃里早就没了馒头的踪迹，就只留马龙空空这天地之间蒸着。

 

他不敢进别人院子里，又或者失去方向是常事，他习惯自己走。

 

张继科看见马龙的时候，他正背对着他，面朝着路口。

 

张继科想，不认路还能瞎走这么远，只有马龙了。

 

他醒来的时候马龙已经出去了。坐餐桌前吃早餐的时候他好奇，就问秦志戬马龙去哪了？

 

秦志戬翻着手里的书，说"他出去转悠会，你一会看见，领他去你那吃个饭吧。"

 

他从秦志戬家出来的时候觉得马龙这脾气闹的不硬气，没意思，得像他一样才行。

 

可真见着马龙他又觉得不行了。那个比他矮半个头的背影里都是一个个线头，任意拔了哪一根的，底下都得连着心涌个不停，直直堆在地上。

 

他只得走过去问"龙，你要去哪啊？"

 

马龙听声吓了一跳，见是张继科挠挠头说"我随便走走。"说完就不露痕迹地往张继科那走去。

 

张继科笑"你和我回我家去吃饭吧。"

 

马龙还没接话，张继科又补充道"下午带你去捡贝壳。"

 

马龙点头，张继科过来揽着他的肩膀。

 

他突然觉得怕黑这件事情不那么丢脸了。

 

 

 

**10有没有意思**

 

 

马龙新搬的家里是有两张床，一张他自己的，一张许昕的。

 

第二天早上许昕迷迷瞪瞪的回到自己房间时床上睡的却是他师兄。他用自己尚不算清醒的脑子理了理思路，咂吧出个味道，张继科在他师兄床上！

 

他偷蹿着趁马龙还没醒来去他房间看，张继科果然躺上面呢。不大的床边累着一些箱子，房间显得更小，张继科缩在单人床上垂下床边的手都有些可怜。

 

许昕啧了一声，决定踹他的好师兄起床，给他让位。

 

其实关于那个晚上许昕弄不清楚，马龙也是不明白。

 

他是想要喝醉一些，也想张继科喝醉一些，两个人都不要把过去记得太清楚。这样他还可以当做什么都没发生，他们又能像以前一样。但张继科太清醒了，马龙不能那么无赖。

 

想醉的大概只有马龙自己，张继科并不想。

 

自从那天以后张继科就再也没有来找过他，那次遇见就像是一次被安排的意外。小时候张继科被带去吃饭，现在是肖战叫他来帮自己。

 

张继科不清楚是怎么回事。马龙倒是去看过几次张继科，也许不止几次。

 

早上上班的时候绕过张继科他们出早操的操场。晚上，饭后去散个步。现在也不必害怕，村子里亮了不少。他会走到张继科家院子外面。

 

有时他能见到人，张继科会和他颔首致意，但也别无其他。其余大多数时候他什么也看不到。

 

他还是有些害怕，但他想看见张继科，太想了。

 

到底马龙也不是来这里吃闲饭的。不过一个月，新旧事一起上门，也忙得够呛。

 

十月中旬的时候马龙才终于从天上下来沾沾地气。他坐在桌前，搓搓僵硬的手，等电脑关机脸上都挂着笑。许昕掀起眼帘看他，把他那点心思看的透透的。

 

"师兄！等我会呗。一会一块回去。"

 

"大昕，我出去转转，你先自己回去昂。"说完马龙愉快地拔下插头。

 

"那行吧，你带两瓶回来。方博走了都没人陪我喝。"

 

"方博去哪了？"

 

"嗨，不就是他们出任务吗。和老张一起走的，都快两礼拜了。"

 

"哦……好。那喝啥啊？"

 

"嗨，还能喝啥！"

 

马龙出去转了一圈，手里提溜着两瓶啤酒，最后还是回了张继科家院门口。他都来这么些天了，今天他第一次想骂自己。

 

几瓶啤酒被塑料袋兜着，风里直晃。马龙嗦嗦鼻子，声音颤颤巍巍地从鼻子里发出来"人家都不在你还来。在，你不一定来。来了你又不一定看得到。"

 

像是有什么感应屋子里穿出破碎的声音在安静的空气里巨响。

 

院墙不算高挡不住马龙。酒就放在大门口。他踩着搬来的石头翻墙进来，趴在门边上，听里面的声音。半天又没一点动静。

 

他踟蹰了会想撞门。听到里面又传出声来。

 

"谁在外面？"

 

张继科听到有声音的时候就猜是马龙。他叫马龙到床头的窗子前面给他钥匙。"自己开了进来。"

 

马龙看见张继科的时候他就趴在床上，侧头看他，床边是碎掉的水杯。

 

马龙问他是怎么了。张继科只答是腰伤。出海时遇上的。老毛病了。然后他就不说了，马龙也不能掰开他的嘴让他讲，只能去拾起那些碎玻璃。

 

张继科看着他的发旋突然发问"马龙，你来干什么？"

 

玻璃摔的不算碎，大块大块的。地上的热水气还没散连带着玻璃都有温度，有些还有些烫手。再大块的玻璃也有棱角，也扎人的。

 

马龙也想问自己来干什么，是一个人太无聊，还是想跑回那一年。自己到底想要什么？

 

玻璃大概只扎了一个小口，马龙悄悄地把手握紧，指尖的血就流不出来。

 

张继科在叹气，谁也拿谁没办法。他说"马龙，算我求你没有那个意思就别来招惹我了。"

 

张继科顿了顿，又说"我还是跟以前一样。"

 

马龙许久不说话，等张继科抬头才看见马龙已经满脸通红，发丝似乎都竖了起来。

 

"你又知道我没意思了！"

 

说完就端起那捧碎玻璃撞开门出去。

 

张继科床上，侧着头听屋外马龙的声音，听不清嘴里不知道在嘀咕什么。

 

"只允许你害怕吗？！我也害怕呀。"

 

 

 

**11撞上了夜墙**

 

 

后山向阳坡都是村子里种的苹果树。等上面挂的果子都红了以后马龙已经跟着张继科把村子里糟蹋了个遍。沙滩的螃蟹坑，村口的大秋千，小土坡的草皮，林子里的鸟窝，刘国梁的半筒新球。

 

大概也是娱乐太匮乏两个十几岁出头的孩子玩得和六七岁似得。直到张继科马龙捧着被他们自己打掉的鸟窝时这一切才结束。

 

鸟是被张继科带回了家，可马龙也常去喂它，也说不清到底是谁养的。尹霄看家里的多出的两床褥子也是这样想的，秦志戬看家里的碗筷也一样。

 

收假的前一天晚上张继科说要带马龙去个地方。天黑张继科才来找他。手里攥着电筒，家用的，不比刘国梁的大，光也没那么强。

 

"马龙！"他在院外面喊。

 

马龙刚吃完饭，院子里还没开灯。他推开门吧唧着嘴，不情愿地往外走。张继科给他打光，顺着脚步。

 

"龙，看着点！"

 

马龙穿过院子，问他"咋了，这时候来？"

 

张继科笑"带你去个好地方。

 

马龙是不愿去的，自从张继科知道他怕黑以后他也没什么好逞强的。

 

"昂，你就不能白天再去？"

 

"别废话，马龙你还是不是男人！"

 

"去不去我都是男人。"

 

当然马龙还是去了，一路上牵着张继科的手。

 

村头树上扯了块荧幕，大灯照着人上窜下跳的绑定。小孩拿着小木凳叽叽喳喳的占了前排，不停地闹发出闹人的声音。张继科拍拍后排的高椅子。

 

"来，特地留的。"

 

电影快要开场，大灯关了，小孩也不闹了。就是后头站着的大哥大嫂嗑瓜子声此起彼伏，时不时有前头人扇扇的凉风照拂到他们。这里和张继科想象的都不一样，但没关系他就想和马龙看场电影。

 

也没有为什么，就是大家总是要和喜欢的人看场电影。有时他也觉得根本不是为了看电影，就是为了看喜欢的人。可黑黑的能看到什么？张继科低头看见黑暗里他新刷的球鞋，而马龙根本没注意到。

 

电影有些年头了，散着泛黄的光。

 

里面叽喳的说着什么他也不记得了，大概是个和他相似的孩子，也想能回到自己的家。

 

马龙偷摸的握住张继科的手，悄悄地说"继科儿，别哭。"

 

 

 

**12不回头烟花**

 

 

刘国梁啪的关上车门，震得车都晃。孔令辉也下来，追着说"我知道你也怕。你为什么不拦他，他这样出海风险多大。"

 

马龙刚还耷拉这脸，听着声音猛的一抬头看见刘国梁直直冲进院子里来，瞬间四目相对。孔令辉跟上来肚子狠狠地撞上刘国梁。

 

大家一会儿都说不出话来，马龙直愣愣的站在那里，又有两分小时候的样子。

 

又是孔令辉先开口说"马龙回来了。"

 

马龙才反应过来"辉……辉哥。"

 

刘国梁和孔令辉是专程为了张继科回来的。先前他们在市里开会，老肖给他们挂了电话，特地开了个把小时的车回来，但他们没想到马龙也在。

 

他们一进屋里马龙什么也插不上手了。刚刚还和张继科吼来着，现在只能老实坐在床边的椅子上手足无措。孔令辉倒难得的忙前忙后收拾起屋子，时不时又从车上拿下来些包裹有吃的也有药。马龙看着倒也熟悉，孔令辉以前也是这样四处乱窜，待不了几分钟。

 

刘国梁在厨房里不知道张罗了什么菜，天黑了才上桌。上桌前他被孔令辉按出去打了个电话，叫许昕收拾点他的衣服洗漱用的东西过来。他辉哥这么和他讲。既然你都来看他了，不如照顾照顾他。以前小时候他也没少照顾你，现在他这样身边也没有人。

 

马龙心想辉哥大概不知道他们当初那码子事，不然不会这样说。他是愿意照顾，张继科未必高兴。可左右都得了孔令辉的指示，他也顺了意。

 

他刚打完电话就听见刘国梁在里面叫吃饭了。突然间福至心灵问孔令辉"我还以为会是辉哥做饭呢。"

 

孔令辉一边往里走一边回他"一个人不会做的，另一个总要学。"

 

晚饭意外的没有海的味道，刘国梁和孔令辉围在桌边说菜是孔令辉老家那边过来的。

 

马龙点点头带上菜在张继科床边支个小椅子放菜，时不时就往张继科碗里夹一点。马龙觉得趴着吃怪难受的，但张继科始终没吭声，刘国梁孔令辉也不觉得奇怪。马龙低着头看张继科的脑袋开始怕是不是张继科早就习惯这样了。

 

吃完饭马龙和刘国梁站在厨房里洗碗，手里都是白花花的泡沫，柔暗的光打在他们脸上，刘国梁看起来挺高兴的样子。这时马龙才开始有些害怕，他拿不准刘国梁孔令辉的意思，甚至拿不准自己的意思。

 

刘国梁突然问他怎么回来了。

 

"这边有空缺就直接被分过来了。"

 

其实马龙仔细想想他也不知道为什么，如果他还和以前一样他该逃的远远的，像他过去那样绝不回来，像他过去一样一通电话也不打，一封信也不写。连海的味道都不能闻到，这样又腥又咸的味道才不会一起涌上来。

 

刘国梁放下最后一个碗"不管怎么样回来就好。"

 

马龙闷闷地嗯了一声，也不知道是不是真的好。

 

刘国梁和孔令辉不到八点就走了，马龙老早就在张继科旁边搭好铺子。行军床卡拉卡拉地左右倾轧，张继科就继续趴着看都没看一眼马龙。马龙却像是被千双眼睛盯着，浑身都不利索。

 

到底他还是害怕。十五岁从张继科面前跑走的时候，他怕张继科喜欢他。现在，这么多年过去了，他的害怕有增无减，他害怕他喜欢张继科。他无从解释这种害怕，只是在又见到张继科时才觉得他拼命的跑了那么多年其实从来没有远离过，张继科这个名字他越想逃就越是要进他心里。

 

整个村子都要睡了，马龙翻来覆去，小床像夜河里的船摇摇晃晃地发出破浪的声音，一下一下撞击着张继科均匀的呼吸。

 

似乎是不能放弃地看溺水人挣扎，张继科叹了一口气，"我怕痛啊。"

 

像是可以呼风唤雨的敕令，马龙的小船停止了晃动，他紧闭双眼后的大脑却开始暴风骤雨。

 

 

 

12.5

 

 

刘国梁问孔令辉"为什么相信我？你那晚没看见我回来。"

 

孔令辉似乎不愿解释"哪有那么多为什么。"

 

说完他坐上副驾，叫刘国梁快点来开车。刘国梁乐乐呵呵的坐上去，车能感受到点晃动。孔令辉看着刘国梁越发圆润的脸觉得也没什么不好的。


	3. Chapter 3

13我，北方的狼

 

"那能有什么感觉！能和你似得怕黑吗？！"

"老提这个你有意思吗！"

"行，那我说点有意思的。"

"公路上走千万不能摔在路边草丛里。我走一段就能知道哪里有司机下来方便过。"

马龙觉得张继科说的也不得劲，又脏又臭，就捏着牌和他说火影。马龙一直觉得白是女的，但张继科一口咬定是男的。两人还没争出个结果就听见尹霄在外边叫他。

"龙崽！快来洗澡。"

马龙扔下手里牌"来了。"说完就爬下床。

张继科倚在床上啧他"你扔什么牌，一会回来继续啊！"

马龙一边套鞋一边骂"滚蛋！你还想玩拖拉机啊！"

张继科笑对着马龙的屁股就是一脚"嫩彪的"

马龙噌的一下窜出去，留下踩空的张继科哈哈大笑。

等马龙洗完，院子里的灯就灭了，倒干水的壶子在风里发出一点空响和着被风吹动的木窗发出咿咿呀呀的声音。马龙睡不着了，幸好继科也没睡着。

他两睡在一头，马龙晃一晃，张继科睁开眼睛。

"睡不着？"

马龙也不答他，"继科儿，给我唱首歌吧。"

张继科正想着唱什么，马龙又说"一会我也给你唱一个。"

不知道为什么张继科就是觉得马龙这话甜丝丝的。

"那行，你可别睡着了，得唱回来。"

"好。"

张继科其实没怎么在人前唱过歌，现在昏暗得只能看出马龙的轮廓，胆子就壮起来。

"我是一匹来自北方的狼  
走在无垠的旷野中  
凄厉的北风吹过  
慢慢的黄沙掠过  
我只有咬着冷冷的牙  
报以两声长啸"

张继科唱完，就听见马龙在旁边吸吸。

"唉，你这是奏什木！"

哈哈哈哈。

马龙终于放声笑出来。

"我才是北方的狼！"

张继科不知怎么也跟他认真起来"山东怎么不北了？"

马龙也不松嘴"那我东北的，不比你更北啊。"

"得得得，你更北。好了，现在轮到你唱了。"

"行！我给你唱我偶像的歌。"

"说不上为什麽 我变得很主动  
若爱上一个人 什麽都会值得去做  
我想大声宣布 对你依依不舍  
连隔壁邻居都猜到我现在的感受  
河边的风 在吹着头发飘动  
牵着你的手 一阵莫名感动  
我想带你 回我的外婆家  
一起看着日落 一直到我们都睡着  
我想就这样牵着你的手不放开  
爱能不能够永远单纯没有悲哀  
我想带你骑单车 我想和你看棒球  
想这样没担忧 唱着歌 一直走  
我想就这样牵着你的手不放开  
爱可不可以简简单单没有伤害  
你靠着我的肩膀 你在我胸口睡着  
像这样的生活 我爱你 你爱我  
……"

歌唱完张继科沉默了好久，马龙几乎以为他睡着了。

"好听。"

"快睡吧。"

马龙没多想，说了句晚安就睡了。

可张继科却睡不着了。

他想起白天下课，他偷偷从单位里骑出刘国梁的单车。他叫出马龙，故意溜他在后面跑了一段才让他上车。上来了马龙就拿脑袋撞他，衣服被马龙脑门蹭的都是汗，到海边的时候他干脆就脱了。

马龙看他脱也脱了，汗涔涔的白，折射细碎的光。在下沉的太阳里被染上别的颜色。

就是现在张继科闭上眼睛就能看见的颜色。

 

14一首歌时间

 

许昕很好奇，他和马龙认识好几年了。不知道一起挨过老秦多少训，喝过多少酒，马龙酒量是和他被吐毁的衣服一起上涨的。但就算是这样马龙也不曾和他说起他少时的那些日子。

他记得以前读书的时候一起去南方的一个海边。那时日头正毒，他们也是失算偏偏要赶这个时间齐齐去海边搞海产。

几个女孩子带着大大的草帽，撩起白裙子，浪哗哗地打在脚边。她们一边喊着要死要死，一边伸出两根手指去夹。好半天桶里还是叮当响。

马龙就在一旁看着，呵呵直笑。遮也不遮就动起手来，等太阳要落山的时候许昕也说不出是太阳红还是他师兄红。

女孩子们拎着他的桶看，嘴上也不放过他"也不知道你先下锅了，比虾蟹红得厉害。"

回去路上许昕见马龙心情挺好的样子就问他怎么会捉这些。

马龙顿了顿只说以前也去过海边，那时学的。

许昕瞄了一眼不说话，他知道里面有故事，那张顿挫的脸真像西沉的太阳。

但伤了就是伤了。

马龙发红的地方又开始蜕皮，和他的心一样被揭下旧皮以后疼的怎么都睡不好。

半夜醒来的时候，窗外还映着热闹的光，南方的夜生活正是时候，他恍惚听见有人唱北方的狼。好像自己还和张继科挤在一床被子里，鼻子对着鼻子听对方讲故事。近的时候笑得只能看见对方的眼睛，呼吸起来都是彼此的鼻息。

马龙突然不想睡了，他严防死守太久，连梦都没有梦见过张继科。但好像现在是可以想起张继科的时候，他决定放过自己，不多，就想一首歌的时间。

 

15不能降落

 

老秦之所以叫老秦不是白叫的，不到五十两鬓就花了。这头发也不是无缘无故白的，罪魁祸首就是马龙。

他掏出捏扁的烟盒，半天才抠摸出一根烟。马龙瞅瞅他“不是说好戒了吗？”

秦志戬不理他，点着了火才指着后备箱问“你们想干什么？”

秦志戬的车此刻就停在国道边，咸湿的风从两人中间吹过，一句话也没有。马龙低头悉悉索索地抠手，张继科躺在后备箱里，像个祖宗。 

秦志戬狠狠吸了一口烟，摔上车门，张继科在车里跟着一震。接着外头就没了声音，这让他有点忍不住想叫马龙。

过了一会他听见老秦在打电话，皮鞋擦着路面发出粗粝的声音伴着候机的嘟声在他脑里越放越大。他又躺回去，手攥着车沿，生怕谁抓他起来。

"你好，肖主任在吗？麻烦你叫他听个电话。" 

那时手机在村里还没有那么普遍，尹霄那里连电话都没通，上次找张继科也是去隔壁挂的电话。秦志戬这通电话的消息几经周转才被尹霄知道，等那个时候张继科早已经坐到了车上，和马龙一起在后座睡着了。 

睡醒的时候张继科迷糊看见眼前都是五颜六色的招牌。马龙揉了揉眼睛同他讲，他家是老单位房，就在地区中学旁边的小区，那里到处都是学生公寓。

马龙起兴跟秦志戬说“我们也把房租了呗！”

秦志戬也乐得回答他“租出去谁来管？”

“我和继科儿啊！”

秦志戬直笑，只觉得是个笑话。但张继科笑不出来，他不懂他们之间的乐趣，只是干坐着，等秦志戬停下来。

马龙这会倒是失了耐心，车还没稳就急吼吼地冲出去。

秦志戬也不说马龙，反而回身问张继科“你也想家了吧？”

张继科想了一会，“嗯”。

以前他在这个城市失去了家。家，便变成了一个模糊的影子。他厌恶过雕龙嘴，实打实的。但也清楚，他只能从这里再开始。现在他已经不会觉得不公，仅有的愤怒也被消耗殆尽。像一直在路上得不到休憩，心似鸟儿一阵高一阵低。

还好他现在不是一个人在飞。他听见老秦说“马龙也是。”

 

16 瀚海飘渡

许昕等了半夜才等来马龙一个不清不楚的电话。

他开口问马龙是不是一个人把酒独吞了，醉路边现在才醒来。马龙没开口他又叫唤现在的乡亲怎么都不互帮互助呢？要是醉死在风里咋整？

马龙听他被传染的东北话一下没憋住。“别闹，整点我的东西送继科家来。”

许昕那边突然就换了一副口气“哥，恋爱要谈，身体事大。这天气，不带蹲门口的。”

马龙叹了口气“大蟒啊，你真可怜。就这脑子能活到今天不容易。你老实告诉师兄你那十根手指头数不完的女友是上哪批发来的。”

蟒蟒没来得及还击又被他师兄怼得不成样子，只得提起屁股乖乖干活，求师兄下脚就重，一劳永逸让他不再受被怼之苦。马龙只冷笑，这脚得往你嘴上踹才是永绝后患。许昕背后一凉又想起那年夏天留校被师兄支配的恐惧。从那以后他一直夹着尾巴做人，直到他走到张继科家门前看见两瓶整整齐齐的啤酒他的恐惧才被打消。一物降一物，天可见各人只得各自的眼泪罢了。

许昕来着一遭匆匆看过一眼就走了。马龙对着他挤眉弄眼的，他实在待不住，真怕他脚往他脸上踹。到临出门见两人窗里的影子，他却又折回去问张继科方博什么时候回来。张继科狠狠瞪了一眼马龙对许昕说“瞎惦记什么。”

马龙那叫一个心有灵犀的就把他赶出去了，边走边说明早我再回去一趟啊。

这边张继科结实等了大半个早上，马龙才终于背着昨晚许昕拿来的空包回了家。临走前说个没完，好像他躺床上还能往哪里跑似的。但说实话，如果能跑他还真想跑来着。

他仍旧躺在床上，旁边是昨晚马龙支起的小床。他一伸手从床头柜里掏出烟，烧出青色的气体上窜。闭上眼睛他还能听见不远处海浪的声音。他觉得自己在海上飘了太久，到哪都要回到波浪上。以前他不这样想，船总有靠岸那天。但岸跑了，到不了，年岁长了他宁愿相信世上没有岸了。现在就是过往离开的岸他又到了，可海水更使他觉得安全，陆地就只是梦里的幻影。

他把烟灰抖进空荡的玻璃缸里。

他知道马龙不喜欢烟味，可他不想靠岸了。


	4. Chapter 4

17第一支烟

张继科后来才知道马龙对面住的是附近重点高中两学生。老秦回家晚，对门也不是乖乖牌，拉着马龙玩了不少地方。一个叫陈玘，另一个叫王皓。本来这该是另一段故事可以暂且不提，可他们的故事却和马龙相关。

他第一次见到陈玘和王皓是学校对面的小吃摊上，王皓拿着一包鸡脆骨，陈玘提着一袋爆米花，大摇大摆地走在他两前面。是马龙冲上去叫住他们一切才开始的。

陈玘认识王皓不算长，从获得直升高中资格那年到现在只有三年，但他们住在一起已经有两年多了了。

为了方便陈玘读书，他家里给他租了马龙对面的房子，不大，两室一厅，够他把王皓叫进来一起住。

马龙知道了也并不觉得那有什么，附近一起住的学生很多。即使是偶尔听见奇怪的声音传过来他也不曾在意，甚至觉得挺好的。

但王皓觉得张继科不会这么想，张继科已经盯了他们两天了。他不知道张继科想了什么，可能他们需要谈谈。他指的是正式谈谈，可结果是他两深夜蹲在楼道口借着小卖部的灯光瞎聊天。

王皓本来是出来买蚊香的，陈玘被咬烦了，他饿了，一切正好。踩着鞋摸黑走下楼梯看见烟头闪烁的火光，张继科还吸着一口气愣愣得看着他。

“皓哥。”

王皓走过去，拍拍他的肩“没事，等我一下，过会回来。”

两三分钟以后他提着悉悉索索的塑料袋和张继科蹲到了一起，开了一包新烟。他没问张继科什么时候开始抽烟的，直接问你什么时候看出来的。

看着被烟呛到的张继科他乐得不行，高兴地给他顺背。

张继科吞吐着说“上次。马龙拉我去看你们比赛，我看到你和他一起坐在场边。”

王皓有些惊讶“就这个？”

张继科笑笑“不止啊，你自己想想平常！”

“那你和马龙比我们还腻歪啊！”

王皓只是顺嘴一说，完了空气里只有沉默，他才意识到自己戳破了什么。是啊，他早该看出来。

 

18第三封信

张继科也曾努力过。

他给马龙去过两封信。

第一封是在分开的第三个年头，张继科估摸着马龙应该读大学了，也不知道还在不在市里。

那年夏天晚上，他们队里的人都喝多了，张继科也喝了点，不多还能写信。他从抽屉里挑了一封出来，趁着醉意写完。愉快得躺床上就睡着了，梦里也是夏天，他偷了皓哥的车载着马龙到海边捡贝壳，两个人在海边傻笑灌了一肚子的风。莫名其妙，但比酒醉人。

第二天醒来他就把信塞给了进城的方博，笑意正酣。

等他酒醒后悔的时候方博已经走了。

一整天他都心绪不宁，巴望着他博哥这次不要靠谱，最好忘了去寄。

太阳落山的时候张继科还在院门口蹲方博，结果信还是出去了，所幸的是张继科等了几个月也没收到回信。

他告诉自己马龙已经搬家了。

第二封信是在分开的第六个年头。张继科总觉得自己已经不记得马龙长什么样了，但梦里还是能见到他，全须全尾的。

随着年龄的增长马龙的眼皮会越发的薄，眼珠子也会大起来。不如以前和自己在一起是那么胖，颧骨底下被削过似的，但整个脑袋还是圆。

体温也还会那么高，也还是怕黑，走在夜路上即使是夏天也要用汗涔涔的手握住他。

但村子不一样了，沿途没少安路灯。再昏黄也不是黑的了。

他突然很难过，难过村子变了，难过脑海里的马龙也变了。但他自己一直没变。

没人喝酒，张继科还是觉得有点醉。

他写了一封信，写给马龙。他和马龙说村子变了，说马龙的模样变了，还说马龙那些臭毛病变不变都无所谓了，因为他张继科要变了，再也不要喜欢马龙了。

写完信他又涂涂改改最后几句，却一直没有再添上什么。

这次他没找他博哥。村口有新装的邮筒，他绕着邮筒上了两天班，第三天也还是忍不住扔进去了。他想村子里的周一才开箱收次信，他实在想拿也不是不行。

结果他没等到开箱就出海去了。


	5. Chapter 5

19不到十七岁的单车

“我数到三你就抓紧我！”

“好！”马龙抓紧张继科的腰带。

“一”

“二”

“三”

 

 

陈玘三岁的时候就是幼儿园的大哥，六岁的时候打碎过他爸的盆栽，十四岁的时候拉着小弟翻墙逃学。一路过来不管是爸妈混双双打还是地中海教务他都不低头，唯独今天他想起老秦和蔼的脸不知如何是好。

五分钟前，张继科骑着王皓的自行车载着马龙跑了，头也没回，马龙还在后座笑。陈玘一开始还不懂他两做什么，等人都看不见影了他才跳下车来，屁都追不上。现在只能蹲在路牙子上发愁，脑子和摊在路边的自行车车轮一样疯狂打转。

“你说你和继科换什么，要是我载龙崽有这事？”

王皓是怀着私心的，那天晚上楼道烟会以后他是想帮帮张继科来着。但这“私奔”是意料之外的。

王皓也叹了口气，扶起自行车，拍拍椅座对陈玘说“总会回来的，我们别等了。”

 

张继科是东城长大的。那里有海岸线一般长的夜街，七点以后会逐渐亮起，白炽灯照着烧烤熏出来黄烟，不似人间，可那股香料裹着的海味却又是最接地气的。他载着马龙悠悠地骑了半小时才到这条街上，出街的时候灯都还没亮起。

“继科儿，你家在哪儿啊？”马龙抓着张继科汗湿的衣服有点急。

张继科喘着回他“快到了。”

是真快到了，但马龙直嚷嚷着要下来自己走，倔得狠，最后强行跳了车。张继科没法只能停下来，马龙也不理论抢了车头推车就走。

他擦了一把汗笑着追上去“龙，你还是少吃点肉吧。”

马龙不言语哼了一声，撩腿上车就要踩。幸好张继科反应快追了两步坐到了后座。马龙不怎么带人，张继科猛窜上来整个车都摆了起来。张继科下意识搂住马龙的腰，像是落水者的浮木。木头也稳了，没有了风浪，张继科和他的木头破风前行。咿咿呀呀的轮声中他终于又有个机会说话。

“你又不知道在哪瞎骑个啥？万一找不回来咋整啊！”

“有你在还怕找不回？继科儿，这可是你的地盘。”

张继科很听着很受用，比大人夸他舒服。

张继科乐着“得了，掉头吧，早骑过啦。”

 

20海上的日子（番外-老张的哲学）

后来他还会回忆起那段日子，原来他是不怕的，因此他才做了最先认输的人。

要说不怕也是假的。他喜欢上马龙并不害怕老秦，不害怕尹霄，不怕世界上任何一个要阻止他的人。他独害怕马龙，像害怕自己，提防着马龙，提防着自己。

多数时候马龙是让他心痛的，他不明白为什么。村头看电影时马龙和他滴在一起的眼泪，为他受凉的指尖，困顿时借给他的肩膀。现在他明白或许是承受不来，承受不住这样的心。似乎是过于甜蜜，又过于沉重了。

他又不知道自己在想什么了。这个命题有些像是封闭年代的产物，那时他们身边好像只有彼此。眼耳口鼻心只长在彼此身上，过于的接近，以至于有些看不清，只能摸着轮廓借光过日子。这没什么不好的，体感大多时候可能更诚实是吧，他们不用说什么，却都懂了。但又有那么多话要说出来，没完没了像永不结束的白天。后来他的眼耳口鼻心被带走了，世界就变得大了，可依旧没变，被带走的不会变。

那时他第一次出海，原来夜晚的船舱没有想象里的那样安静。即使没有舍友鼾声的时候也不安静，海水会一直在你耳边流动就如具象的时间抓不住地溜走。风就追在时间后头，从各个缝隙争先恐后地奔跑，傻傻得，发出难以形容的声音。

他觉得他已经跑得够远了，和他的眼耳口鼻背道而驰，可世界原来就这么大，不是封闭的年代让他们选择了彼此而是他们自己选择的。

这个命题是错的。

第十次出海的时候他不去想这些了，海上的确很安静，不是没有声音，只是没有回音。


	6. Chapter 6

21玫瑰你在哪里

 

张继科看见自家屋子亮着灯时并不觉得自己离家很久，只是上了太久的课终于放学，可以带着马龙回家。

就是楼角那辆来不及带走的旧单车着实扎眼，大声嚷嚷着他早就离开了。他也奇怪为什么没人偷它，就任由着锁在原地生锈，像是被忘记了。还不如让人带走，一了百了。

马龙推着车走在前面，这时回头找他“继科儿，你家在哪呀？”

张继科回过神来停在一栋楼前，眯着眼睛数了一会才敢确认。“那个”，他指向那个窗台，曾经养满花的地方现在已经塞满了破旧的纸箱杂物，摇摇欲坠又被防盗网紧紧勒住。

他似乎犹豫了一下，还是对马龙说“龙，我上去看看。”

天还没黑透，但楼道模糊得只剩个形状。张继科走在回家的路上，不再觉得自己像回家，而是走在任意一个相似的虚空里，熟悉没有半点温情可言。每一个台阶都让他害怕，他这是要到哪里去。上到家那层，他不知道该做什么，一切都失去了答案。只能退无可退地冲上顶楼的天台，他第一次确认了这个事实，这里已经没有家了。

屋顶的水泥地板有点潮湿的，他瘫在上面喘气，太阳已经落在他身后挂在地平线上。火红着，不可抵挡地下沉。他没来由地想起从前夏天他跟着妈妈上天台晾衣服的时候。滚滚的热浪会吹动那些“白帆”，他像轮船一样在其间奔跑乘风破浪，挥舞双手做他的浪花。但天台只是个小荷塘容不下他这艘大轮船，没两下就失了趣味。只有画画他玩得久，他口袋里总装着他爸给他捡的化石，得着合适的机会就画画。最为得意的是墙角那朵玫瑰花。他已经不记得当初为什么要画花，可能是他妈妈曾经养过。他每次上来都要描一次。

现在他一点一点地搬开墙角那堆杂物，要找他的玫瑰，天却又黑了。太阳的温度消失在指尖，周身也越发看不清，他想起马龙还在楼下，匆忙地摸了一把那片粗粝的纹路就起身走了。

他想，不需要玫瑰了。

 

22总是喜欢抓不住的东西

 

在去张继科家的路上有个岔道，一边去海边，一边是张继科家。马龙总记错，张继科也不知道他脑子怎么长得，拢共两个方向也能错。马龙觉着没面子，总给自己找补。后来他才反应过来张继科说得是对的，自己总在二选一时义无反顾地走向错误那边。

幸好那时候张继科还愿意帮他，偷偷地把压缸的石头从家里搬出来，放在他家那边的路上。马龙知道的时候开心得不行，把上美术课用的颜料都拿出来，两个人放学以后画到天黑才回家。其实那块石头那么小，能画多久，全是他们两在争画什么。最后两人各分一半，一边足球一边篮球。

现在那颗石头早就不在了，村里修过一次路，很多东西都没了。除了家里很多东西没变过，外头看起来已经是另一个样了。马龙不太适应，但好在已经记得路，不至于找不到。

走过那个路口有一辆车正好开出来，与他擦肩而过。他心里没来由得担心，又觉得没可能。

但这没什么不可能的，马龙看见空床的时候几乎就要怀疑张继科长翅膀飞了。可张继科没有翅膀，他也留不住。

这种滋味和针扎似的，他局促地从房间退出来。背着包跌坐在外面的门槛上，也没想着电话联系一下。

许昕老说马龙横，表面看起来合合顺顺的，骨子里还是那个如假包换的东北人。许昕说这话的时候没预见过这一天，他想象不到马龙对什么东西没办法。但张继科了解，他所认识的那个马龙和自己一样无计可施，面对恐惧一样手足无措。他理解马龙，无需多言。是人就没有不怕的，他也还是怕。他怕马龙不敢，又怕马龙轻率。

马龙心有几分是实的他其实一清二楚，可他怕痛，这扎心的针刺得马龙亲手拿下来，不然扎上面只能止血不能止损。实在不行要是弄不好再拍几下，直接融进血肉里他也干脆，认了。

现在张继科躺在回程的车上，皓哥还嘟囔着他的腰伤，心里想着和马龙谈一谈。

 

23记不清的回忆

 

从楼上下来的时候马龙就在路灯下等着。站在小圈光晕里，手里捏着巧克力的包装袋。那是他天黑前在附近的商店买的。

这巧克力比人精贵，马龙手里热，一起揣口袋里准得热化了，只能用风凉的指尖捏着。他也不敢望向黑处去，只是时不时看看楼梯口，盯着自己的脚尖，和巧克力一起在风里晃。

张继科走过去时看见的就是这样的场景，马龙看着他，什么都没说，又像什么都说了。最后他拿过巧克力抓住马龙的手说"走，我们回家。"

马龙想了想压着嘴角点了点头。

那天晚上他们一起确认了一些永远无法否认的事情。原来人生有很多独自面对的时刻，他们不会时时刻刻都在一起，尽管他们可以睡一张床，吃一个饼，穿一双鞋，但他们也明白有些事情不能分享。

到车站的时候马龙去给秦志戬挂了个电话，说要和继科儿回家，他们心里都知道是哪个家。

公共电话油腻腻的，马龙两指捏着话筒凑到耳边听。张继科就靠在旁边的墙上，黑色的外衣上都是灰。过了一会那边才传出秦志戬的声音，让马龙和张继科注意安全。

他两买了最后一班的票，匆匆挤上车。上面坐的大都是做小买卖的人，货物挤满了过道，乌烟瘴气空气里辩不出到底有多少味道。马龙手里攥着票，张继科手里攥着马龙，两个一前一后紧紧地挤上了车。跨过大包，最后摔进座位里。卡着时间，司机立即发动。

过了晚饭的点，马龙肚子也饿的直响。张继科笑他，肚子却也跟着叫起来。两个人挤在一起借着路灯照进来的光分了面包，吃得一腿面包屑。那时候没人嫌他们脏，人们都睁着疲惫的眼睛，攥着钱包，战战兢兢地保持清醒。而只要车一摇起来，没人能逃出睡眠的怀抱。

继科儿也靠在马龙身上，昏昏欲睡，听见后排大叔嚷嚷着关窗。

在这车上除了马龙肉乎的肩膀，剩下的一切都那么像他去时偷藏的后备箱，紧缩的空间，闷热的气体，还有因回家而惴惴不安的心。

回到村子里的时候天已经黑透了。路上远远地可以听到别的院子热闹的声音发着光，可马龙还是去牵张继科的手，张继科也不放。马龙放心的让黑暗裹着他们，至少有张继科一起，他不必在意。

尹霄就站在院门口等他们，表情藏在逆光的阴影里。他看到马龙和张继科，而马龙张继科只看得见阴影底下留的一地烟头。

 

24我怕痛啊

王皓知道马龙回来是车上听张继科说的，这两小的总是能给他惊喜。

他今天特地从市里过来接张继科去复查，进屋看见那小行军床张继科却一句也不解释。磨蹭了半天，回家路上才别扭地开口，马龙回来了。

马龙回来了就回来了，这不是什么坏事，他甚至觉得这是可以预料到的。

他看了看后视镜里的张继科“你和马龙说了我吗？”

后者在座上不停地挪动，怎么都找不着舒服的地方“没”。

王皓最后一次和马龙见面已经是很久以前的事了。那时他刚被陈玘他爸妈从马龙对门的房子赶出来，半夜骑着自己的车子跨越半个城区回了家。家里人问他，他就搪塞过去。后半夜几乎没睡又早早起来骑车去学校，毫无意外陈玘没来上学。那天下午他又回了一次他们的家，陈玘的父亲大概没想到他还敢回来，指着他的鼻子骂。临走前他看见马龙站在纱门背后的阴影里，不知道看了多久。那一瞬间他突然觉着对不起马龙，他让马龙一直相信的东西被击碎了。

从那以后到现在已经过去太久，他记忆里的马龙还是那个没长开的小孩。所以理所应当的，他看见张继科家门口的一大坨黑影是认不出来的。

“马龙。”是张继科出声叫了他。

马龙站起身来拍拍屁股上的灰“你出去怎么不说一声。”完了又开车门，扶张继科下来。还好张继科这次复发不算太重，现在已经能走了。

王皓把车停好在一边，才进去和马龙打招呼。

马龙也吓了一跳，没想着能见着王皓。虽然他总时刻想着，想着王皓，想着陈玘，给他们安数种结局，但从没想过他又能参与进这段故事。

他忍不住问“玘哥，怎么样了？”

听到陈玘，王皓嘴角透出点笑“出差了，后天就回来。”

马龙又问“那你们现在……”。

王皓抢着答“我们现在挺好的。”

马龙终于笑出来“好，我老想他了。”

足够了，知道他们还在一起就行。马龙不再问中间发生了什么，那些已经过去的事都不重要了。不管别人说过什么难听的话，不管他们家里怎么阻止他们都熬过来了。

安排好张继科，王皓也放心了。马龙出来送他，帮王皓看着倒车。车开上正路的时候，王皓挥手叫马龙过来。

“都过去了。”顿了一会又补充“你不要害怕，千万别后悔。”

马龙低下头对王皓讲“是我伤着他了。”

王皓从车里伸出手来拍拍他的肩。可惜月黑路长，他得走了。

马龙一个人站在夜里，眼前是越跑越远的灯光。他忽然想起那个被他抛在身后的张继科，又想起了记忆里模糊的泪水。

他和张继科跑回了雕龙嘴的晚上，尹霄也没教训他们。和往常一样照旧管他们洗漱，催他们上床。马龙先洗完，躺暖了整床被子，张继科都还没过来。

睡不着，肚子太涨了。他们吃的面包太干，两个人心眼太实也没买瓶水，拼命地咽了了一路口水。回家的时候嗓子都要烧起来，马龙猛的给自己灌了几大杯水，现在正好到了放水的点。

他汲拉着拖鞋走出去，远处厕所里发着幽黄的光，传出哗哗的水声。他不知不觉地放轻了脚步，像做贼似得凑上去。尹霄正提着水壶在给张继科冲水，一手摸在他脑袋上，轻轻揉搓着。

那是他第一次听见张继科哭出声来，声音在水流的掩饰下并不真切，过了这么久马龙都怀疑那是不是自己的梦。但尹霄的手是真的，他的难过难过也是真的。他的心被人打了一拳，像泥一样的摊了一地。立在风里和个六岁小孩一样被勾起眼泪，水色积满了他的眼眶。他甚至来不及收回他的心就匆匆跑走，决定把这个夜晚永远丢在回忆里。

他希望那晚的泪水就留在那一刻，后半生都不要再有。


	7. Chapter 7

25无落香灰

再没有一个时刻他那样真情实感。狂风吹走他的帽子，任凉风亲吻他的头皮。美吗？不，冷极了，痛极了。他已经忘记坠楼时候的感觉，却轻易习惯了现在的痛楚。凌晨的病房没有人，他的手总不老实往外探，触到一片冰冷又缩回来。以前一伸手他就可以碰到那个人，就是这样，在学校他们是同桌，挤在逼仄的座位里，身体总是碰到身体，谁也躲不开谁。在家里更是了，他们同床，即使梦里踢到对方也抱在一起。

陈玘是在企图翻窗户出逃的时候摔到得脑袋。那时他爸悄么声地给他办了转学，他妈也十分配合地成天守着他，有一天甚至还叫了所谓的医生来。他气得不行，当晚就翻了窗，砸在家前边的花圃里，当时就昏了。后半夜才醒过来，头疼得不行，走不了。直耗到他听见他爸妈下楼来找他的声音，有那么一刻他祈祷他永远不被发现，哪怕死在这里也成。

但他没死，还被送进了医院。已经快二十天了，陈玘从没哭过。似乎也没有动摇，就是习惯一下变了，还在适应。他的手指蜷缩为拳，严丝合缝，像咬紧的牙齿。他悄悄翻过身，把拳头带到枕下，开始了漫及整夜的后悔。

他们的确过得有些无法无天了，王皓也担心过，就在那天晚上他还揶揄自己怎么家里人那么放心。

陈玘回嘴“跟你有什么不放心，又不是和女孩住。”

王皓听着就起了坏主意，扔下没写完的套题就要让陈玘“放不下心”。

事后回想起来陈玘觉得王皓太乌鸦嘴了，他怎么就这么准，要是压题也能这么准该多好。

陈玘爸妈进来的时候他两正忙着，什么声音都没听到，等他们看到家长的时候也不用解释了。陈玘他爸爸二话不说就把王皓打了出去。都怪王皓要在上面，要是陈玘在上面被打的就不是他了。陈玘他爸可能还要给王皓道歉。不过这些都不重要，他们都是要被打散的。

自从那天晚上以后他们就在也没能说上话，电话也没有。陈玘发誓下次他能和王皓说话，第一句就要骂他。

“乌鸦嘴。”

“说谁乌鸦嘴呢。”

王皓从下午接到消息赶来医院一直蹲到现在，直蹲到双肩衣料浸湿才敢进去。陈玘病房里没几个人，基本都睡了，没有一点动静。本来还没想和陈玘说话，就觉着他一定也睡死了。结果一凑近就听见句乌鸦嘴，这他必须反驳了。

“这不能算乌鸦嘴，迟早的事。咱们总得解决喽。”

陈玘听声愣了一下，王皓坐在陈玘病床前面，双手搭在床沿，一下一下抚平床单，然后被陈玘双双捉进被窝。他们很快忘了乌鸦嘴那一茬开始有一搭没一搭地讲话，随意地挥霍时间，好似什么也没发生，还在原来的家里。王皓问陈玘头还疼不疼，可陈玘一说疼，王皓又说不出话来了。他站起来坐到床边扶着陈玘的脑袋看，想碰一碰那道伤又不敢。他又问陈玘月考还回不回来，陈玘没说话，只是攥着他的手紧了些。他就笑笑说没关系。陈玘应该不会回这个学校了，虽然这个时候转学很麻烦。

天微亮的时候王皓要走，陈玘和他挥挥手。他总觉得日子还长，这里不是头。王皓也觉着，临走才问他“去哪？”

陈玘知道他什么意思。

“老地方”

这里开始的故事马龙不曾知晓了。或者说更早一些他也并不清楚。

他只记得那时学期还没结束，老秦给他请了个长假带他回市里。头两天他也被带着往外跑，到第三天他反而被扔家里了。

他已经离开这个城市太久，有些失去了与它沟通的能力，没什么东西提得起他出门的兴致。要是真出去，他怕他会买一张回雕龙嘴的车票。可他不能走，就用这扇门困住自己。

也因为如此，夜晚害怕的时候对门的声音就格外清晰。他先是听见疑惑的敲门声，后面变成钥匙开锁，没过一会就传来一记闷响。

马龙不敢过去，躲在纱门的阴影里，鼻尖点在纱上，借着楼道的光往外瞅。对面房间就像关着怪兽的盒子，翻腾着发出阵阵低吼，使尽所有的力气要冲破这扇门。突地门被撞开，响亮的怒骂和猛烈的撞击吓得马龙往后退了两步。王皓砸在马龙家门上，踉跄着站起来，楼底里顿时充满洪亮的叫骂和歇斯底里地哭声。

整个楼的住户都被惊起，上上下下得伸头打探，辱骂混合着哭喊佐着议论的碎语纷纷涌进马龙的耳朵里，就像一台战战兢兢的雷达，无可奈何得接收信息。

陈玘突然从他父母后面冲出来，对着王皓吼“你走！”

所有人都愣了一下，连陈玘的妈妈都屏了一口气。

直到现在马龙都记得那天晚上，昏暗中皓哥看了他一眼，发紫的嘴角带着一点苦笑。

曾经那些玩笑，互相搭过的肩膀，捉过的手，挤的同一张床似乎都变成试卷上的一把大叉。马龙再也不能不去在意，不去在意夜晚隔壁发出的声音，陈玘身上王皓的衣服，还有那从一张嘴到另一张嘴的香烟。是错的吗？那为何错的那么美好又叫人舒适。而曾经有多艳羡多向往，现在就有多怀疑多害怕。

那时候他还不明白王皓笑的意义。而他再见到王皓又是另一段时间以后了。

 

26独自等待

马龙在张继科家里扎了根，和很多年前一样，但张继科觉得他变得狡猾。马龙把选择权放在张继科手上，装作无事发生的样子，更放开手脚学做一个大胆的爱慕者。张继科当初也是这样做的，他自顾自地喜欢马龙，对他好，甚至不要求马龙回报他什么。所有他做的一切只是他想，他是那么笃定马龙喜欢他，就像现在马龙觉得他还会回心转意。刚回雕龙嘴时那个束手束脚有所忌惮的马龙只是往日的泡影，时间揭开了他的爪牙。

“马龙，你变了。”

马龙在笑，即使他不回头张继科也想象的出来。

“昂，变大了。”

张继科愣了一会，觉出来了里面的意思，新鲜，他没听过。其实他没那么坚定的，心里头那个马龙又鲜活起来有了新的颜色，枯木逢春，铁树开花，他想回头的。


	8. Chapter 8

27刺痛自己也刺痛了你

 

马龙在这里待了太久，久到出乎意料。自王皓被赶出去那天以后他再也没能看见那两张熟悉的面孔，他问秦志戬的话都被搪塞过去，惟有风言风语从不停息。

他被安排到陈玘待过的学校，在那个地方和陈玘玩得来的，看不惯陈玘的都认识他。但陈玘和王皓都不在这了。

大约对喜欢男人这个群体的认识总有太多偏差，青春罪恶的血也容易沸腾，陈玘和王皓的事情对于这样一个沉闷的校园来说着实很刺激。尽管这群人什么都不清楚，但这正好解放了他们的想象。于是在肖想马龙与陈玘他们那一类人的同时大家都自然释放出了对他的嘲讽与恶意，对的，他们自作主张把马龙归类了，谁能说不是呢。一开始是白，后来是手，再后来大概是腿了。话越说越难听，而马龙甚至不知道这些东西从何被提起，谣言随着落叶越积越厚就和真实发生过一样，情节生动，细节充实。但谁又知道马龙真实的故事呢，谁知道那天下午发生了什么？

每天马龙回家都要走过那条巷子，说是巷子其实不过房屋后窗和围墙间隙的小路，崎岖得被防盗网挤出俄罗斯方块一般的形状，目之所及尽是杂物建起的灰暗天空只留一条线露出光来。今天马龙也照常走在这条路上，不一样的事在出口之前有人等他。

那些人穿着和他一样的校服只是领口胡乱翻着，卷出厌烦的样子。

马龙不去看他们，低下头转身，果然入口也被包圆了。他不想打架，尽管这么小的空间谁也占不到便宜。站前头的那两个默不作声地丢下手头的书包径直朝马龙过去，先给了他两拳，他躲得了第一拳躲不了第二拳。本以为只是挨住拳头这事就结束了，直到他被人按在墙上，解开裤头才猛烈挣扎起来。恶心，冰凉或温热的手，好奇又厌恶地在他裤子里摸索，好像他是一滩泥巴，脏却好玩。

马龙不记得他是怎么逃出得那条巷子，他大概踢了谁的裆，用书包砸了某人的头，或许用头还把谁顶出了鼻血。他知道一万种可以报复他们的方式，但他不知道怎么逃出这个噩梦。

冬季学期的最后一天马龙又一次赤足走进了那潮湿阴暗的梦，不咸不淡的水将倒灌进他的鼻子。水草一样的手从水里生出来，把他拉下。

28再次温柔

少年心气他们没有了，两个磕磕喇喇的旧瓷杯，带着生活使用的痕迹又撞在一起。虽然不如从前维护得当，但一身缺口他们反倒对得上，凑合在一起，顺当。

十一月的时候张继科终于结束了他悠长的病假，马龙已经打包好东西再也不回他刚来落脚的地方，张继科却收拾了包袱要出发。

年底总是特别多会议，其实都没什么好说的，可人总是少不了要去。马龙清早起来送张继科去坐船，下床时却连自己的鞋都找不到。张继科坐在一旁等他，顺脚把床底下的鞋踢出来，马龙便俯下身去穿鞋。刘海柔顺地贴着脑门发旋却一枝独秀翘起一簇。

马龙终究不如张继科会照顾人。

他手里握着张继科的船票，去买吃喝的却是张继科，好像他才是那个要走的人。等张继科绕着弯从人群里挤出来，坐回马龙身边，船又要开了。

张继科不紧不慢在他右手里放了一瓶水，马龙在起身的时候又换成了左手，腾出空的手抓出了张继科的衣角。

缓慢前行的人潮里他们是最普通的两滴水，人们簇拥着茫然前行，只有他们两人最清醒。

张继科不喜欢背包，总是只推一个箱子，马龙被挤到他空荡荡的后背上像被按上一堵墙。他鼻子不时蹭过柔软的织物带着一点新鲜的烟草味，温馨得让他想吐露一切秘密。

人潮又停下，马龙黏上他的背，是俗世里最平凡的样子。

过闸口前张继科回头握了马龙的手，问他要不要带点什么。马龙只告诉他背包外层放了他的盾牌充电宝，一定要带回来。

张继科笑着对他点头，就上船了。脑海里突然想起谁说过的话，今日留一物他日好相见。不过于他两不至于，不留也得相见。

送张继科上了船马龙倒不急着回去了，反正家里也没人。


End file.
